princess diary : kagome's love inuyasha's plan
by kagomeluver725
Summary: AU (FINALLY UPDATED)Kag is falling in love the inu, while kik is in the way of her, inu seem to love her, but afraid of hurting kik? Or it is that he is just teasing her. Mainwhile kag’s friend is going after sess who reject everyone, what’s up with t
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello people!!! This is my first fanfic about Inuyasha that is taking place in the present at Shikon no Tama High. And what's more interesting is that half of this story is like PRICESS DIARY. (If you never read it, then I suggest you to do so, it's awesome!!!) And there are more surprises ahead so watch out!!!! Ok here it goes; hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Kagome walking upstairs to her own room after dinner. She arrived in her room and went to find her precious diary, which she always takes with her. She opened it, and ready to write that's when she noticed that she don't know what to write down. She held her pen and thought: how come I don't know what to write? I always do and have tons of ideas. Then something hit her hard in the back of her head and seems to be talking to Kagome. " Stupid girl!!! How can you not know what to write? Duh, what you always talk about over and over, Inuyasha. You stupid!!!"  
  
" Oh yeah, Inuyasha!!! So hot!!!" said Kagome dreamily. Then she started to write.  
  
Wednesday, January 2nd 2004.  
  
Well, the first thing I am going to say is happy second day of New Year Michelle! (That's what Kagome calls her diary MICHELLE! Oh and that's not part diary writing) oh, Michelle I think I am in love with Inuyasha. I wrote him a poem, but too afraid to gave to him anyways. Though I used a lot of time on it!  
  
Because of you  
  
my world is now whole,  
  
Because of you  
  
love lives in my soul.  
  
Because of you  
  
I have laughter in my eyes,  
  
Because of you  
  
I am no longer afraid of good-byes.  
  
You are my pillar  
  
my stone of strength,  
  
With me through all seasons  
  
and great times of length.  
  
My love for you is pure  
  
boundless through space and time,  
  
it grows stronger everyday  
  
with the knowledge that you'll always be mine.  
  
At the altar  
  
I will joyously say 'I do',  
  
for I have it all now  
  
and it's all because of you.  
  
* Sigh * but I am too shy to give it to him! I really think that I am in love with Inuyasha!!! What's does love means anyways? Oh well, for now all I have to worry about now is how to be more responsible, since now that I am a princess. RESPONSIBLE I hate that. I can image Grandmere blahing about KAGOME HIGURASHI, YOU ARE 16 ALREADY, YOU GOT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR BEHAVIORS, AND PLUS YOU ARE A PRINCESS, and ONE-DAY YOU WILL BE TAKING OVER GENOVIA. (See that's ONE reason I hate about being a princess. You need to be extra careful on very single thing you do. And here is another one. BITING FINGER NAIL!!! It's a habit that I have been having since I was born. EXCUSE YOU!!! (animefun725 talking) What? (Kagome) you don't even have teeth when you were born!!! (animefun725) ok maybe not when I was born, when I can started learn to chew thing. Happy now? Thank you ( animefun725) sorry about that, I can't stop myself from writing those. ( animefun725) you know how hard it to get rid off the old habits. I can't help it!!! I have been doing that for such a long time. And now I have to stop doing it cause I AM A PRINCESS. It's like oh get a life people! Can't a girl have some freedom????? People these days, such goodie tissues, mature GIRLS!!! *SIGH*  
  
Ok I got to go to bed bye!  
  
Kagome went to bed and started dreaming about.INUYASHA!!! (animefun725, ~sigh~ Oh my god ! do she ever think about anything else beside Inuyasha?)  
  
Next day school, " Kagome come on! Get go and give it to him. It's not like a big deal!" said Jeannine. "It's not like that easy!!! If it is, I would have went a long time ago." " Why not? Just give him the note and tell him to dump that clay pot Kikyo!" suggested Jeannine. Then a boy came walking toward them. " Hi, my name is Mikoru, will you bear my child?" asked Mikoru. " Sure, I will bear your child! Next life if I do that is." said Jeannine as slapped him on the face. " You pervert!" shouted Jeannine.  
  
" Oh, no!!!" said Kagome. " What oh no????" asked Jeannine. " It's. it's.." said Kagome as her voice trailed off. "It's what? Did you see a ghost or what?" questioned Jeannine. Kagome shake her head like crazy and pointed to a person who is walking toward them. " Oh. I see Inuyasha. Isn't it?" giggled Jeannine as she saw Kagome's faced turned red.  
  
" Hi, guys!" said Inuyasha. " Hi, Inuyasha!" replied Jeannine as she hit Kagome with her elbow. " Oh, hello Inuyasha." Said Kagome nervously. " So what's new?" asked Inuyasha. " Oh yeah Kagome have something to give it to you!" said Jeannine. "Um." Kagome's voice trailed off as she stared at Jeannine like mad!!!!  
  
Well it's the end of this chapter!!! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review and tell me!!!! And THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH sweet-genie-16!!!!!!!!! Thank you for being part of my fanfic, taking place as Jeannine!!!! I am grateful!!!! If you would like to be a particular character in my story then review and tell me!!! I will try my best to put you in there!!!  
  
And I forgot to mention that in every chapter there would be a question for readers to answer. No right or wrong. And you might even appear in the next of the story!!! So yeah just give what you think it the best!!!  
  
Ok this chapter's question:  
  
What's does love means anyways?  
  
Please help me!! Help Kagome!!! Help this story!!! And answer it!!!  
  
Oh by the way sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes that make you confuse!!!! And thanks for your support people!!!!  
  
AND IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT THIS IS NOT BASE ON REAL PERSON!!!!! SO PLEASE (DON'T REPORT ON ME!!!!) IF STILL THINK IT'S INAPPROPERCIATE YOU CAN REVIEW AND TELL ME. PLEASE DON'T REPORT ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Trouble

A/N: Hello people!! I decide to update my fanfic!!! ^ ^ and I decide to see my new form. And I need people to participate in it!!! But you need to give me your character's name, b-day, descriptions of your character, how he or she look like. What's his or her hobby, and what are your personality and their pairing. If would be nice if you leave your email address so I can contact you if I need more info of your character. So try it out it will be fun. And thanks for your reviews ^^  
  
Hiei's-Dark-Angel03 : Thank you very much for your review that very kind of you  
  
cherry blossom : thanks for your comment I hope you enjoys the chapter more ^^  
  
kikyo h8er: SURE!!! Of course you can be in my fanfic! And about Inuyasha you are half right, but not entirely. So watch out for his new personality. And I like my poem too ^^  
  
Prettygirl24: yeah!!! Thank you so so so much for your info! You are the only who take the time and answered it. YOU SO KIND! *hugs*  
  
Kikimo: he he here I updated!!! And thanks for the statement  
  
Kimy: yeah I know who you are, and thanks for reviewing my fanfic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ NEW CHARACTERS:  
  
Sey is created by Amy (Kago2350)  
  
Miyuki is created by April (Deep_Silent_Snow)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 2: TROUBLE!  
  
"So what is it that you want to give me?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It's... it's...oh sorry. Um... I forgot to bring it." said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, too bad then. But what is it that you want to give it to me?" asked Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"It's um..." Kagome's voice trailed off.  
  
"It's something started with a P." interrupted Jeannine. "P...?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, then an O." said excitedly. "It's a PO...." Before Jeannine can finish it, Kagome said loudly, "It's a POT!!!"  
  
"A pot?!?!?!" asked Jeannine awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, a pot. P-O-T, pot!" replied Kagome.  
  
"A pot?" said Inuyasha with an extremely weird expression on his face, a DID-I-JUST-HEARD-WHAT- I HEARD look.  
  
"Yeah! Shimei told me that your pots doesn't work that well, so I thought that you might need a new one." said Kagome stupidly.  
  
"Well... THANKS. Um... bye guys." said Inuyasha cumbersomely as he walked away still muttering confusedly. "A POT?!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. That's when she turned and saw her friend Jeannine's face turning red as an apple, eyes with burning fire about to explode!  
  
"KAGOME!!!" screamed Jeannine.  
  
"What?" kagome replied trying to sound as innocent as she can possibly get.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?!?!? GIVING HIM A POT?!?!?" yelled Jeannine.  
  
People around her turned their heads toward Jeannine like she is a Baka. Once again her face turned red, but manage to control her from exploding.  
  
"Well I thought it was a smart comeback. Although I am not sure what you guys are hiding but it was a smart comeback!!!" stated Miroku. Oh no, that Baka is still here. Chikusho! Then he would have heard every single word said or he might not. Of course he did! Unless he is a deaf that is, OH GOD!" thought Jeannine.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BAKA? YEAH IT IS A SMART COMEBACK FOR STUPIDS LIKE YOU! ANYWAYS WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION? SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, GET LOST AND BUTT OUT!!!" yelled Jeannine again, ignoring the staring eyes of the rest.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" said Miroku.  
  
"And don't you DARE tell this to anyone or I will make sure you are DIED, do I make myself clear? So get lost NOW!" Threatened Jeannine.  
  
Miroku turned and walked off.  
  
"Why are you so mean to him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Cause he is stupid and a huge coward. Replied Jeannine. "Anyways, what's with you? A pot, Kagome you are seriously out of your mind. How can you come up with a such idiotic idea?"  
  
"Well it's all thanks to you, my dear friend Jeannine, P, O, PO, what else can I say? A Pole?" said Kagome  
  
"Hi guys, what's up?" asked Miyuki, a tall girl with dark brown eyes, shoulder length hair, who is wearing a white T-shirt and a light blue jeans.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ogenki desu ka." Said another girl in a mini-skirt and a yellow top. She has a pair of green eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. \  
  
"Well who have we got here? Konnichiwa, Hai, genki desu. Is that a well enough answer, my dear president Sey? P.S. don't put me in detention again, cause I had enough of that during my last year experience. And anyways if you did I will probably escape it." Said Jeannine teasingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Jeannine." Replied Sey  
  
"Anyways what's up beside planning how to escape detention?" asked Miyuki.  
  
"Well, nothing much with me, but a lot up with Ms. SECRET LOVER over here!" said Jeannine pointed to Kagome.  
  
"Secret lover?!?!?!? Who can attraction our Pretty Kagome here?" asked Sey and Miyuki together. "JINX!!!!"  
  
"Anyways who would this Mystery Guy be? Wait let me guess: Hojo? No, Koga? I don't think so, Kai? But Akata is crazy over him already. You won't be fighter over him with Akata right?" asked Miyuki."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Ok, good. Um. Let see who else? Sesshoumaru? He is hot... well who else? Let me just list them all. Jason? Hiten? Miroku? John? Ray?" asked Miyuki.  
  
Kagome continued shaking her head, then finally spoke, "No, no, no. It's none of them. Why don't you just stop guessing and let me tell you. Cause you know it's been 5 minutes already and you didn't get to anywhere. It's Inuyasha."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" shouted Miyuki AND Sey.  
  
"Sheesh!!!" whispered Kagome. "Do you guys want the whole school to know?"  
  
"Sorry..." apologized Sey. "But doesn't he already have a GF?"  
  
"Of course he does, it's Ms. PISY POPULAR Kikyo. Everyone knows that." Said Miyuki.  
  
"Is it true Kagome, if it is then it's big problem. I have heard a lot about Kikyo, and she isn't an easygoing person. However if you really do LOVE him, you got to tell him." Stated Sey.  
  
"Yeah right, like he will ever like me. Truthfully I don't even know what LOVE means." Said Kagome.  
  
"YOU DON'T??!?!?!?" asked Miyuki surprised.  
  
Jeannine, Sey and Miyuki looked at each other and a HERE-COMES-THE-FUN expression on their face.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You can leave the definitions of LOVE to us. Today 4pm we will meet at the courtyard. Then we will give you as such as the definitions as possible." Said Sey.  
  
"You can count on us, we will make sure you will learn it in no time." Said Miyuki.  
  
"I will make sure we are all here, and NO BODY is stuck in detention." Said Sey staring at Jeannine.  
  
"What?" Jeannine asked tried to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Since that is settle let ROCK & ROLL!!!" said Miyuki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~DING!!!!!!!!~  
  
The school bell rang. Jeannine is about to talk out of the class thinking Yes! I didn't get caught in detention today! Ha, now Sey can say anything anymore!!! I rock! she walked toward the door when suddenly a hand she found a hand is laying on her shoulder. She turned and saw Mrs. Shojo with her half hanging glasses.  
  
"Um... Hi...." Said Jeannine stupidly.  
  
"Hi Ms. Jeannine, was I mistaken or do you have detention today?" asked Mrs. Shojo.  
  
"Well you are mistaken I had my detention yesterday." Said Jeannine truthfully.  
  
"Hm... pardon means, Ms. Jeannine?" said Mrs. Shojo staring at her through those half falling glasses.  
  
"I mean I am mistaken Mrs. Shojo. But if I may insist why am I in detention again?" asked Jeannine trying to control her temper.  
  
"Well, let me just say someone reported on you, saying you are passing notes in class." Said Mrs. Shojo.  
  
Chikusho! Wait until I find that person who reported me, meanwhile I got to stay cool, it's not I like she has any evidence that I did past the note.   
  
"May I insist that you do not have the evidence that I sent notes during the class." Said Jeannine with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well then what do I have here?" asked Mrs. Shojo as she putted out a piece of paper from her pocket. "So what are you planning to do now? Umi! I will leave her to you now. And ENJOY your detention Ms. Trouble-maker!"  
  
Kuso, that old hag wish she would just go to Jigoku! Chikusho, now I can just hear Sey giving me a critical behavior lesson. Now I got to get out and QUICK thought Jeannine.  
  
What is about to happen to Jeannine? Will you will have to wait and find out ^ ^ this story is getting more interesting each chapter. So wait for the next chapter. Chapter. 3: The Lesson of LOVE. So check it out!!!  
  
Oh yeah forgot to mention this chapter's question:  
  
If you were Kagome in that situation where you don't want Inuyasha to know that you want to give him a poem, what would you say? (That is begun with PO...?)  
  
Please help this story, and me. last time no one but prettygirl24 answered the question (thanks for helping Prettygirl24 you ROCK^^) so I was unable to put the original chapter on. If this continues the story won't be, as much fun, and I will not unable to continue it. So please help and answer the questions. Thank you! And so since only one person answered the question more people is needed, for me to continue ch.3 the lesson of LOVE. So please help. WHAT DO YOU THINK LOVE MEANS? Review and tell me!  
  
Kagomeluver725  
  
p.s I put some Kana in my fanfic if you don't know them I help a list just to help you ^^  
  
Baka : Idiot  
  
Chikusho: Dammit  
  
Konnichiwa: Hello, good day  
  
Ogenki desu ka.: how are you?  
  
genki desu: I am fine  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Kuso : shoot/ shit  
  
Jigoku : hell  
  
OH YEAH THIS NOT A REAL STORY SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT I HAVE ENOUGH OF BEING REPORT IF YOU THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG PLEASE TELL. DON'T REPORT ME, I AM BEGGING YA!!! THANKS ^^ 


	3. the lesson of love

A/N: sorry I haven't update it for a LONG time... but I am kind of busy and don't have the heart to write fanfics, but I have read tons of new fanfics and books, and I think it's about time for me to update it!  
  
Poke'master rulz: you in buddy!!! But I still need to know how old are you. How you look like. And you are bossy? Friendly? Careless? Simple-minded? Smart? Good-looking? Or adjectives words that can describe your personality. And also I need to know her paring, like his GF, or someone he likes.  
  
Milkyway Lynx: thanks for your comment. But unfortunately, we can't continue on cooperating. But you are still welcome give your comment on it!  
  
Kimy: good idea!!! And hope you will also have some fun for this chapter's quiz!!!  
  
kit Wilson : thanks for answering the question and of course she will, but I will need a bit more info her... like her age, personality, and hobbies and her paring. Also if I may put her with someone, like a brother or sister so it works out better. But if you don't want it is ok too.  
  
Maiden of the Shadows: you are welcome and I should thank you for creating such a character for me and um... grammar... hard but I will try...  
  
Kago2350: I am grateful that you think my story is great and also for giving such a wonderful character   
  
silence of deep snow: Popsicle that's such a great idea! How come I never thought of it? Um.. guess I am too stupid and I am grad you think this story is funny!!! Lol!!!  
  
Rushyuo: wow... fast minded with words I see!!! And have fun with the new quiz!!!  
  
credits and New characters:  
  
Akata: Aka Wings Silver.S  
  
Koriko: Kimy  
  
Nyoko: mystery girl  
  
Chapter 3 : The Lesson of Love  
  
"Aw... what did I tell you? She is always like this. Let me see what do she have as the last block?" said Sey as she pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack.  
  
"What? Oh my god! You even have her timetable? I doubt she even have one herself." said Miyuki.  
  
"Ok here it is, she have Social Studies, Mrs. Shojo class. GOD, she is a strict teacher." Said Sey.  
  
"Strict? I heard she is like a nightmare, people say if you enter her class it not much of a difference from going to Jigoku.(hell) Especially for Troublemakers, I hope that Jeannine is still alive, cause she is too young to die yet! Jeannine don't worry I will buy you a tomb if you died. I will buy you the best one!" exaggerated Miyuki.  
  
"Miyuki are you okay? You are seriously freaking me out!" said Kagome.  
  
"Well don't worry I will save her from the evil villains!" joked Sey as she talked off to find Jeannine.  
  
"Umi-ane (sister), Umi-oda(aunt), umi-tosaan(mother), umi- sobo(grandmother)? Good Umi, Great Umi, Lovely Umi, Powerful Umi, ultimate Umi, that's all the vocabulary I can think of now, so will you please let me go! Please?" begged Jeannine.  
  
"Gomen nasai,( very sorry) no can do. Mrs. Shojo would skin me if I let you go. Why would I want to let you get out of detention and out myself in? So you can stop blahing, it won't work." said Umi.  
  
"How about I give you this." Said Jeannine as she handed $10 to Umi.  
  
"You think that if you give me $10, I will just let you out?" asked Umi.  
  
"How about this? This? This? Or this, it's all I have, please SPARE ME?" asked Jeannine as she handed 4 more $10 bills to Umi.  
  
"Jeannine! You knew you are here. We will have our little speech after I get you out!" said Sey.  
  
"Konnichiwa(hello), Ogenki desu ka.(How are you)" Said Sey as she bowed.  
  
"Konnichiwa(hello), Hai, genki desu.(I am fine)" Replied Umi as she bowed too. "Watashi wa Suzuki Umi.(my name is umi Suzuki) Hajimemashite.(nice to meet you)"  
  
"Watashi wa Yume Sey. Hajimemashite " Said Sey.  
  
"You are Sey, the president of Kyooshitsu(classroom)204, and a member of the student council? OH MY GOD! May I help you?" asked Umi hopefully.  
  
"Well actually yes, I we need to see Jeannine and discuss something, but seems like she is in detention there isn't much we can do about it is there. Oh well, the student council is looking for a Hisho(assistant) , but not much top student want it, and regular students needs member recommendation. I thought of helping them out but most my friends are already in the student council, so there is no one else I can recommend." said Sey looking at Umi.  
  
"well if the student council needs Jeannine of course you can take her, there is no problem, but just make sure she doesn't BLAHHED it all out, cause then we will all be in trouble." Said Umi.  
  
"Arigatou! Oh yeah, Umi would YOU like to take the Hisho job? I can recommend you, and plus you have did a big favor for the student council for releasing Jeannine." Offered Sey. Well it is true you did US a big favor and we are the student council, so not much difference.   
  
"REALLY? CAN I?!?!? I HAD LOVE TO HELP AND RUN THE STUDENT COUNCIL, Arigatou! For the recommendation." Said Umi as she bowed.  
  
"Yes! I am free to go, and will you return my $50 now? Since Sey did you a BIG favor?" asked Jeannine.  
  
"Yes, Sey did me a BIG favor and I am grateful, but I didn't ask for you money. You GAVE them to me, didn't you heard of the phrase once you gave it out, you DON'T ask to have it back." Said Umi coolly.  
  
"HEY!!! This isn't fair!!! What do you say Sey?" asked Jeannine for support, however Sey's answer totally disappointed her."  
  
"I agree with Umi, plus $50 is a little to less to get you out of detention. Anyways we need to go now, the members are still waiting." Said Sey. "Adiosu! (bye)"  
  
"Are they seriously died? Come on they are still not back yet?" said Miyuki. "Aw.. I am not waiting for them anymore. Such slowpokes. I will just show you what I have on my list of definitions for love."  
  
"Wait!!!! Miyuki!!!" shouted Jeannine as she ran and towards them. "How can you start without us?!?!?!?"  
  
"YOU ARE ALIVE!!!! YOU ARE NOT DIED!!!! I THOUGHT YOU ARE IN JIGOKU ALREADY!!! SO YOU AREN'T!!!!" said Miyuki  
  
"Are you cursing me?!?!?!?" Asked Jeannine as she glanced at Miyuki suspiciously.  
  
"You are fast!!!" said Sey breathlessly.  
  
"Well, duh I got an 90% in P.E. unlike someone." Said Jeannine.  
  
"Don't you even start! We still have the speech to finish!" reminded Sey.  
  
"STOP!!!" interrupted Miyuki. "Let finished the Love Lesson first, then you guys can have your little speech or whatever it is that you are talking about."  
  
"Fine." Agreed both.  
  
"Now let's began."  
  
Love means when you have very serious feelings about a person, you cant live without that person, and also you think about the person you love constantly. When you are with the person who you love, it will give you a feeling that lets you know they are the one.  
prettygirl24  
  
Love is a symbol of eternity that wipes away all sense of time, removing all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.  
Aikyou  
  
Love is like an eternal flame, once it is lit, it will continue to burn for all time. Unknown  
  
I think that it's when you like being around some one so much that it seems like something is missing when the person is gone for a long period of time. Love doesn't have to be like that though... like if you were talking like love between friends it would be like to stand up for some one when they mean so much to you that you don't want to see them hurt or anything. I know when you read this you'll probably think I'm a nerd or something so I'll go before some one decides it's true.  
kit  
  
"Hi, what's up?" said a girl with brown, silky, shiny, wavy waist long hair and dark purple eyes. She is wearing a very dark blue flare pants, with a light blue top.  
  
"Hi Koriko, good timing you got, we were just about to give a lesson of love to Kagome. Would you mind to join us?" said Sey politely.  
  
"Feh, why are you talking about this junk stuff anyways?" said Koriko.  
  
"Cause it's about Kagome's future. She is in love with Inuyasha and she don't think she have a chance against Kikyo." Said Miyuki.  
  
"You know you did have to mention that." Said Kagome sadly.  
  
"Kikyo, curse her. Who do she think she is?" said Koriko, she is always against Kikyo for some reasons.  
  
"I know, she is such a b I totally I dislike her, more likely I want to kill her. Though teachers for some reasons really like her. Especially those old mans. Just because her clothes are hot, what does it have to do with her grade?"  
  
"Feh, she is HOT? I don't think so. She grosses me out. Yuck!" said Koriko.  
  
"Anyways shall we continue with the lesson guys? And Koriko can just sit and relax.  
  
The group stayed at school until 8p.m to teach Kagome what love means. It's so hard to explain what Love means, cause it's so hard to describe it. One thing that a girl wrote is TOALLY right. She said, "you will know the true meaning of love when you fall in love."  
  
Kagome went home exhausted; she didn't even eat her dinner. She went straight for her comfy bed and fell asleep right away.  
  
"Konnichiwa, kagome-sama." Said a girl with long, shiny, black hair and big shiny blue eyes.  
  
"May I ask who are you? And where I am?" asked kagome shocked as she glanced around and find herself a pretty, sunny place with flowers, so unreal.  
  
"Hai, watashi wa Nyoko." Said the girl as she gave Kagome a bright smile.  
  
"And am I dreaming or is this real?" asked kagome.  
  
"Well, my princess, you are dreaming and I am real." Said Nyoko.  
  
"What am I suppose to say now? I understand? But I really no idea where I am, who you are, and what you are talking about." Said kagome.  
  
"That's exactly why I am here, to help you through and understand what you truly feel and your real identity." Said the girl as she gave another smile to kagome and disappeared.  
  
DRING!! DRING!!!  
  
The alarm clock rang beside kagome's bed.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Princess kagome it's time to get up, and the shower is ready." Said the lady.  
  
"okay, thanks chihuro." Said kagome as she got up and got herself dress.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Princess kagome the breakfast is ready to go." Assumed chihuro.  
  
Kagome went downstairs and got had her breakfast.  
  
"What day is today?" asked kagome.  
  
"It's January the 18, my princess." Replied chihuro.  
  
"oh I see, thanks, well see you later chihuro." Said kagome as she went out of her enormous mansion and went for the bus stop.  
  
Animefun725 speaking even though kagome is a princess and have tons of money, but she never take her family limo, and always go for the bus.  
  
"Hello, kagome!" shouted a girl with dark red medium wavy hair, and amber eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi Akata! Are you waiting for someone?" asked kagome as she saw Akata turned her head left and right, left and right.  
  
"He he, yeah I am waiting for Kai! My friend said he waits for the bus around this time." said Akata cheerfully.  
  
"You mean you walked all the way from your house to here just because kai takes this bus? And what time did you get up 5:00?" asked kagome  
  
"No!!! Not that early! I need to sleep to you know." said Akata  
  
"Good..." said kagome in relieve.  
  
"I just got up 2 hour earlier than usual that's all, I got up at 5:30!" said Akata cheerfully.  
  
(Animefun725: ... sigh what can you say? Love is a torture...)  
  
"Excuse me." said a voice behind kagome shortly.....  
  
This is it for this chapter! Stay tune for the next chapter!!!! As you all have know I been reading lots of fanfic and books lately and they gave me a bunch of new ideas on this fanfic so stay tune and look out for more surprise!!!  
  
This chapter's question:  
  
This is a guessing question so it's just for fun.  
  
Who do you think said "Excuse me." at the end of the fanfic?  
  
The lucky winner will be invite to a special something... mutters so let's have some fun!!!  
  
p.s I am sorry if you confuse you will all the translations, but this is getting to long if I paste it afterward. bow Gomen nasai. 


	4. a new target

AN: I am very very very very sorry I haven't update for sooooooooooooo long.... I know like 4 month... but I promise I will try to update from now one chapter per week if I can. This story is going to get more and more exciting if that's what you looking for! And characters are still on the way. If you are still looking forward to it go for it! All I need it your character's name, b-day, descriptions of your character, how he or she look like. What's his or her hobby, and what are your personality and their pairing. If would be nice if you leave your email address so I can contact you if I need more info of your character. If you are a big fan of Kai, or Sesshoumaru or if you like Miroku than you better watch out for the next few chapters cause it's something a fan would not want to miss!

And thanks for your dear replies reviewers! I love them! Continue reviewing!

Chapter 4:

A NEW TARGET

"Excuse me." said a voice behind kagome shortly....

A handsome looking boy with short, black hair called from behind.

"It's you again, Miroku." said kagome shortly.

"Oh, hello my lovely, how very nice of you to remember my name. Such honor." Said Miroku. "And who is this beauty here?"

"Ha ha, you are funny alright." Said Akata with a smile.

Such bright smile, and so innocent too. Too bad I have to save it for now, cause I think the bus driver isn't going to happy. Thought Miroku as he took a quick glance at the bus driver Mr. Tadiya.

"May I sit with you guys?" asked Miroku politely.

"Sure." Replied kagome and Akata.

"Miroku- Sama!!!! You rule!!!" yelled girls from the back.

"Come and sit with us!!!" yelled another girl.

"Well what can you say, girl fans are out there." said Miroku as he waved at them.

How can this guy be so popular? I still remember how Jeannine slapped him in the face and he didn't say anything when she told him to leave. Thought kagome confusedly.

"Excuse me." said a cold voice shortly.

"KAI!!!!" shouted Akata.

Kai walked down the bus and settled down at the very back seat near the corner.

"Excuse me." said Akata to Miroku as she got up and ran after Kai.

"Hey, did you see that? The girl ditched Miroku-Sama for the loner guy back there." whispered a girl near the window.

Even though she is only whispering, Akata can still hear her, she can hear anything about Kai even 50 meters away.

Akata shot the girl a cold and fearful share, meaning if she ever hear that again, she will be guaranteed DIED!

Akata rushed over to the seat next to Kai and asked eagerly. "Is this seat taken?"

"No." Said Kai emotionlessly and shortly.

" Then may I sit here if no one else is sitting here and plus won't company be good? and I thought it would be nice to get to know you better. And plus..." Said Akata.

"If you want to sit here then go head, but if you can be quiet, it would be nice." Said Kai coldly.

"Sure." Said Akata still as cheerful as always, no one barely sees her being embarrassed, not all that comment from Kai could ever hurt her, on the other hand she seems to like it.

Ah... he talked to me AGAIN!!! Thought Akata as she stared at him dreamily.

Ok, that was harsh thought Miroku after hearing what Kai said, he turned and to exam the look on Akata face, but what shocked him BIG time is that Akata was smiling dreamily at Kai.

What was that? Thought Miroku.

Kagome seem to know what he is thinking, after all he wasn't the first one, there are about 32 more people in front of him, so kagome said to him, "it's normal, she is just too obsesses with Kai. She no matter what he does, or what he says, she always takes it in a positive way, if he said. Shut up, or get lost. She is still very happy. She would always say **_at least he said something to me _** and she never give up on him, it's been like this for 4 month now."

Wow, she is persistent and very determined to, so out-going and cheerful. Good type, she will be my next target thought Miroku as he heard the door swung open and a girl stepped into the bus, it's someone who Miroku dislikes but admires at the same time. Jeannine.

"Hi Jeannine!" said Kagome as she waved at her.

"Hi Kagome!" said Jeannine as she rushed over but before she said anything else, she shot Miroku a dead look.

"Um... hehe...Hi...um... I got to go, so... um bye..." said Miroku nervously as he moved to another seat.

"Now that's better." Said Jeannine as she sat next to Kagome. "What was I going to say?"

"Oh yeah, you know about the party?" asked Jeannine

Sorry do to some "particular reason" my chapter has to end right here and now... and here is your chapter question:

Who do you think the party is for?

And also there is one more question I would like to ask:

Who want to join a Inuyasha club or a fanfic club if you want to go for the site below!

I will be waiting for you dear replies and reviews, do you just love them? Lol and can and join my site at , we can have a real club there! See ya around.


End file.
